Remember Me
by Morning. xx
Summary: Vance/Mulciber, OneShot- Emmeline Vance and Odis Mulciber, from the end of the chapter, to the end of the book.


I seem to be making a theme here. This is Emmeline Vance/Mulciber, a pairing born of a single twisted thought. Another Order/Death Eater pairing is out of the oven and ready for you all to read. And by the way, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Remember Me**

"Is it impossible to love me now, Emmeline

"Is it impossible to love me now, Emmeline?" he asks, holding one hand to his naked chest. His right arm dangled down, exposing the hideous are that writhed in time to her desire, and detest.

"Damn you, Odis! Damn you!" she screams, holding her shirt in front of her with one hand as the other sifted through their clothing to find her underwear.

"Well, is it?" He lets the left hand fall to hang opposite to the right.

"Odis Mulciber, you damned well know it is." Emmeline straightens, her panties dangling from her hand. "I can't touch you, knowing that you've got that bloody skull and snake on your fucking arm."

"Emmeline Vance," he says, mocking her with a wry smile on his thin lips. "It is impossible for me not to touch you when you're half-naked in my house."

She yanks her underwear on, and does up the latches on her bra. She snaps her head around, turning her back on him, long black hair forming a curtain around her face. A little noise begins, and it takes the naked Mulciber a minute to place it.

"Emmeline?" he says slowly, his Cockney accent lilting her name.

"What do you want?" she demands, sliding her legs into her denim jeans. Her legs are white in the moonlight, moonlight which oozed over the curtains and dappled the nearly black scene with its radiance.

"You're crying?" Again a question, but this time, he steps towards her, arms sliding around her waist, drawing her to his chest.

She can feel it against her back, feel the evil that he has branded onto his arm. "Don't touch me!" Her hands aren't enough to make him let go, they get lost in the hair on his chest, and she wants to lose herself in his black, black eyes. Perhaps her knee will be enough.

"Oh, bloody hell!" he bellows like a wounded bull, clutching his bruised pride in his two hands. Odis doubles over, as if looking to make sure his kit is all still there.

She wastes no time tugging her shirt over her head, and shaking her long ebony locks down her back. As she bends for her socks, she hesitates. He is in the fetal position, lying on the edge of the darkness, yet close enough to the moonlight to let her see him. His back is to her, and she can remember her hands running down the curves of his spine.

"Goddamn it, Emmeline! What the bloody hell was that for?" He demands, standing as she does.

"For touching me," she whispers, blinking a tear from her white-blue eyes.

"But, Emmeline-" he begins, holding a hand out to her.

"Don't say my name again, Odis Dwight Mulciber. I don't know you anymore. And I don't want to."

"Emmeline Jane Vance," he whispers as she walks out the door, feet still sliding into her cowboy boots. Boots that they had bought together, once upon a time, in the sunshine that had been the beginning.

--

Emmeline Jane Vance lies prostrated on the floor, blood dripping from a cut on her cheek.

Odis Dwight Mulciber leans over her, and falls to his knees, head dipping to her cheek.

She can feel him, kissing her cheek gently, the way they used to. This time, he's kissing away the blood that he had made come forth. She wants to make him move, to make him stop, but she can't. She can't stop something she's denied herself of for twenty years.

He pulls away, lips stained with her blood.

"Don't touch me," she invokes the old words, giving them a harsher meaning.

He flicks his wand, and her robes rip. She gasps as blood slides over her arm, as blood erupts from the fountain that he has made in her skin.

"It's right where mine is you know," he whispers, his voice ragged. "Now you'll always have the scar."

He stands up, and puts one foot on the other side of her body. He's standing over her, eyes boring into her own. Light met dark.

"You'll always remember me, Emmeline."

"I don't know who you are now, and I can't remember who you used to be."

"Remember this."

_(Avada Kedavra)_


End file.
